


Draw Me Close To You

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: Declassifying [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Teamwork, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Jemma's close-call, Ward finds Jemma and Leo seeking comfort together without words. It's exactly what he needs too; words have never been his strong suit. They don't need to be around Jemma and Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode six 'F.Z.Z.T.' Title is a lyric from the song 'Draw Me Close' by Michael W. Smith.

 

 

Most of the team were winding down after the long draining day. Ward could hear Skye's expected typing while there was silence from May’s room – she’d recently engaged the automatic pilot so that she could take a power nap. Coulson was maybe in the cockpit, doing reports, or in his office. Ward noiselessly made his way down to the lab.

 

 

To his surprise, Fitz and Simmons weren't there. Or maybe it wasn't such a surprise – they'd both been trapped in the lab recently. They definitely weren't on the upper deck though. Unnerved, Ward kept looking. He'd done what he'd needed to in order to keep a team member safe, he'd taken the expected dressing-down from Coulson and the brittle teasing from Jemma which had hidden so much while other people were around. Now, he wanted...he needed something else.

 

 

There was a slight noise from behind the SUV. Ward headed in that direction and found Fitz and Simmons, wrapped tightly around each other, silent and heartbreaking. Ward watched them for a second or two before his feet started moving again, taking him straight to Simmons's side.

 

 

Jemma. Jemma had almost died.

 

 

Leo's head was tucked under her chin, his eyes squeezed shut. Jemma's eyes were shut too but she clearly knew that Ward was there because she reached out to him. Ward immediately dropped down beside her and curled around her back, his hand resting on Leo's arm. Ward breathed them in.

 

 

They stayed that way for a while, intertwined and silent. What could they say exactly? It hadn't been a normal day, even by SHIELD standards. So it was going to take a little time for things to swing back to the usual equilibrium. That was fine, expected even. The three of them were already holding onto what was important.

 

 

When had Ward ever thought that about anyone, aside from his carefully-compartmentalized family years before? His grip on the scientists increased. They had worked well together in those crucial essential moments. Jemma was still here, the greatest proof of their sharpening teamwork. Management was going to take a different view though, as SHIELD protocol insisted. Ward compartmentalized that for now – another first.

 

 

A tear ran down Jemma's cheek. Ward thumbed it away, and then kissed the spot where it had lingered. Jemma arched in his arms, pushing herself closer in a wordless sort of question. Ward dropped kisses across her cheek and down her neck, lingering intently on her delicate collarbone. Jemma sighed, like a weight was lifting off of her. Leo was feverishly kissing her other shoulder, unfastening her top with needy fingers.

 

 

Ward pressed a hand to Leo's neck and Leo let himself be guided, his eyes on Ward as their lips lavished affection on Jemma. The only sounds were their breathing and mouths on skin.

 

 

They undressed without a word, the clothes softening the chill of the plane floor. Jemma retrieved a strip of condoms from a pocket, her smile flickering. She was always as prepared as possible. Today might have taught them that not everything could be prepared for, but like the rest of the team, she would continue to strive to lessen risks and keep them safe.

 

 

Leo ran reverent hands down her body as she sat astride Ward, her eyes locked on his face. Ward cupped her cheek, words always failed him but that didn't matter; Leo and Jemma always had more than enough for all three of them. Jemma turned her head and kissed his palm.

 

 

They were synchronized; Jemma and Leo silently apologizing to each other with hands and mouths for any hurts caused by their scared frustrated words, Ward unable to stop touching either of them, unable to stop thinking I could have lost this. It’d been a long time since he’d had so much to lose.

 

 

Jemma bit her bottom lip as she came, then she leaned forward to kiss Ward, communicating gratitude and something else with her mouth, her fingers painting words on his chest. It made Ward's skin heat up, his bones and sinew in equal agreement. Then Jemma was sliding away and Leo took her place, tugging at Ward until Ward was on top and Leo was lying underneath, a packet of lube in one hand. His eyes were desperate and his other hand was locked around Jemma's.

 

 

Ward knew exactly how he felt. He kissed Leo hard and grabbed a fresh condom.

 

 

*

 

 

They cleaned up the plane floor afterward – Jemma had a special strength solution that she made personally because Leo got upset if an autopsy happened anywhere near him. Jemma wore Leo's shirt, her own bundled up under her arm. Leo defiantly zipped his jacket up over his bare chest. Ward followed them to the upper deck. May wasn't in her room so the cockpit was occupied again; Skye's room was still full of typing noise. Coulson's office door was shut.

 

 

Ward kept following the scientists. They didn't seem surprised when he lay down next to them on Jemma's bed. Most of the time, they didn't all sleep in the same place – the team collectively and individually kept odd hours and what rest they did have was usually riddled with emergencies. But sometimes, the three of them needed to be together. It was a new kind of need for Ward.

 

 

Jemma encouraged him to undress again. Leo almost fell over in his own haste, hopping on one foot to both maintain his balance and lose his socks.

 

 

They still didn't talk. Jemma lay between them, arranging them so that both men's arms covered her and touched each other. Maybe she wanted to feel safe and grounded after her impromptu flight. Ward could still vividly feel the jerk of catching her, how tight his grip had been when he'd injected her with the solution, how limp she'd gone afterward. He couldn't think about the what-ifs. She was warm beneath his fingers now, his face buried in her hair, their hips pressed together. Leo was restless, his grip a shade too tight to be comfortable. No one complained.

 

 

They breathed each other in. Ward watched Jemma and Leo begin to drift off to sleep. Leo twitched and Jemma's fingers responded, tapping out some kind of comforting rhythm at the small of his back. Ward couldn't stop watching them. It was several hours before he settled down into something resembling sleep, and when he woke up, all three of them were still firmly tangled together, unable to let go.

 

 

_-the end_


End file.
